


Carry Me Home Tonight

by UltraZuki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraZuki/pseuds/UltraZuki
Summary: So if by the time, the bar closes,And you feel like falling down,I'll carry you home tonight.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Carry Me Home Tonight

It was around 7pm when Shuichi Saihara approached Kokichi Ouma in the dining hall. The purplette had been sitting on the end of the table, next to Miu and opposite Kiibo. They had all slowly formed a strong bond, and were a lot closer to each other than they were at the beginning of the killing game. 

Then, Shuichi got up from his seat at the other end of the table with Kaito and Maki and walked over to Kokichi. He placed a hand on the back of his head and was blushing slightly. "Hey, Kokichi, w-would you mind coming outside with me?" he asked quietly. A grin appeared on the leader's face, as he looked up at the detective. 

"Oh, what are we going to do outside, huh, Mr Detective? Are you gonna do something perverted to me?" Kokichi responded, still with that cheeky, annoying grin plastered on his face. Shuichi's blush darkened as he moved his hand up on his forehead. "No! W-why would I?" he stammered nervously. "Oh, just wondering." was Kokichi's reply.

The shorter boy stood up and made his way over to the door, Shuichi following close behind. He waved to Miu and Kiibo, "wish me luck guys!" and laughed. Miu gave a thumbs up whilst Kiibo facepalmed with an embarrassed smile. Once outside, Shuichi grabbed Kokichi's hand and began leading him over to a little hill. Kokichi blushed and looked down with wide eyes when he felt his hand being embraced.

The grass was a dark green, and the moon was reflecting a bright light onto the dome, making the grass glow slightly. On the top of the hill was a tree, where Shuichi sat with his back against, and Kokichi sat next to him. "Sooo.. Why did you bring me out here, Saihara-Chan?" Kokichi asked, genuinely confused. 

Shuichi turned away and said, "I just wanted to look at the stars with you." Kokichi was taken back, before his eyes softened and he smiled. He placed his hand over Shuichi's and whispered, "I'd love to look at the stars with you, Saihara-Chan." Shuichi turned to look at the leader, and he softly smiled. 

Kokichi clambered over the detective's lap, so he was sitting in between Shuichi's legs and his back was against said boy's chest. The taller boy brought his arms around them both and held his hands, resting the clutch on Kokichi's lap. The stars were twinkling in the dark night sky and the moon shone brightly. 

Shuichi looked down at the purplette, before looking back up at the stars. Kokichi closed his eyes and rested against Shuichi's chest. Even though the dome was in the way, the night sky still looked beautiful. "I love you, Saihara-Chan." Kokichi whispered, before leaning his head back on Shuichi's shoulder and dozing off.

The detective smiled and held Kokichi tight, savouring the heart-warming moment where maybe, just maybe, the killing game would be okay and would soon be over and they wouldn't have to lose anyone else. A speck of hope settled in Shuichi's gut at the thought, but as long as he had Kokichi by his side, everything was just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some Gravity Falls fanfics when I had the sudden urge to write this. It's midnight. I'm tired.
> 
> I swear, I have multiple ships and I've had past otps, but I don't think I've ever shipped any characters more than I ship Shuichi and Kokichi. They're just so perfect for each other, they make me smile everyday. I love writing about them and making art of them, I get so happy every time I see them together. I wish Kokichi could have made it out of the killing game with Shuichi, but there's these beautiful things called memories that help us remember all those wonderful things that came and went.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic!
> 
> EDIT: Alright, alright. I've come to a decision where I may start writing smut soon. So, I have a question for you all; do you want a part 2 to this, but it's smut? Not rough smut, more like fluffy, comforting smut. Let me know in the comments! ;) (I'm probably gonna regret this lmao) 
> 
> Song for the Fic: We Are Young - Fun (I recommend listening to it whilst reading the fic)


End file.
